Castigo
by The mystery of the mask
Summary: Hasta el alma mas noble puede terminar por quebrarse. Y en esta historia, eso es lo que le paso a nuestro querido protagonista. Segundo fanfic.


**CLUP, CLUP.**

Desde pequeño no puedo recordar muy bien si tuve alguna vez momentos felices. Desde el principio mi vida ha sido algo… desafortunada, se podria decir.

 **CRACK, CRACK.**

Recuerdo que por mucho tiempo tuve que correr cada dia de esas personas, personas que buscaban castigarme por algo de lo que no tenia ninguna culpa.

Recuerdo tener que buscar entre la basura algo para poder llevarme a la boca, debido a que las personas se negaban a venderme alimentos.

…

Supongo que eso también era debido a mi castigo.

 **CLUP, CLUP.**

Recuerdo las miradas de los padres al ver a sus hijos estar cerca de mi, unas miradas de completo asco y desagrado.

También recuerdo los constantes murmullos y las burlas que lanzaban las personas al verme pasar.

Es raro, los murmullos no deberían ser tan altos.

…

Las burlas no tendrían que ser tan directas

 **...**

LAS MIRADAS NO TENDRIAN QUE SER TAN NOTORIAS!.

 **CUGH.**

… Supongo **…** que es parte del castigo.

Es algo gracioso. Hace no mucho pude enterarme el porque de mi castigo… y el porque de que este nunca terminara

 **SLASH, SLASH.**

Al parecer tengo algo dentro de mi, algo peligroso, algo aterrador, un mounstruo, un… demonio.

…

Quizas por eso ese se había convertido en mi apodo por parte de las personas

 **ESP-**

Al principio me sentía mal, me sentía culpable. Pero luego llego lo comico.

Este ¨demonio¨ no estuvo siempre conmigo, no naci con él.

Al parecer alguien lo puso dentro de mi, alguien me dio este amable regalo, mi preciado regalo de vida.

Todo para proteger a esas personas. Alguien me lo dio para poder proteger la vida de esas preciadas personas.

… Y esa persona fue mi padre.

 **BUM, BUM.**

Es gracioso verdad? Ya lo creo que si.

Recuerdo que desde ese dia no podía parar de reir todo el tiempo.

Dia, tarde y noche.

Una y otra vez, reia y reia.

Era tan divertido que no podía contener mis lagrimas.

Y asi estuve.. durante años y años.

 **CRUGH, CRACK, DETE-.**

Entonces porque merezco este castigo? Era algo que me comenzaba a preguntar.

Por que puedo oler ese delicioso aroma a comida pero no puedo acércame a él?

Por que camino solo mientras alguien esta siempre al lado de esas personas?

Por que tengo que sentir la lluvia mientras ellos están tan calidos?

Por que tengo que recibir lo que ellos me tiran.

 **WWWWWWWRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.**

Por que tengo que correr mientras ellos me persigen?.

 **NARUTO, DETEN-.**

Ahora lo recuerdo.. es parte de mi castigo.

 **SLASH**.

Suelo rojo, personas durmiendo, escombros, fuego, manchas.

Gritos, llanto, horror, temor.

…

Y un gran zorro naranja con muchas colas parado atrás de mi.

 **CORRAN! SALVENOS!**

Conosco a varias personas que se encuentran dormidas a mi alrededor.

Rosa, amarillo, blanco, gris, purpura, marron, negro.

Hay muchos colores reunidos aquí, pero sobretodo puedo apreciar este hermoso color rojo.

…

Mis ropas y mi espada combinan con este suelo, la verdad. Supongo que quedan bien, aunque huele algo raro.

 **AYUDA! AUXILIO!.**

¨Me pregunto si en otra vida… quizás… esto podria haber sido diferente, Kurama?¨ Dije/pregunte al aire. Estoy seguro de que no me escucha.

Puedo ver que esta tirando fuego desde su boca por todo a su alrededor. Parece feliz.

 **KAMI-SAMA! PERDONANOS!**

Algunas personas aun estan corriendo y gritando, llorando y suplicando.

Algunos simplemente se han detenido a abrazar a sus niños, mientras otros se han tirado al suelo mandando y gritando maldiciones al aire.

Y esto pasa porque hace poco me di cuenta de algo.

Tal vez mi castigo nunca termino, pero..

 **SLASH.**

¨Kurama, luego de esto vamos a otro lado, okey? ¨.

 **Clup, clup.**

Yo también puedo castigar.

 **Fin.**

 **Exxplicacion de sonidos.**

 **Clup- Gotas de sangre cayendo.**

 **Slash – Espada cortando.**

 **Crack – Algo rompiéndose o quebrándose.**

 **Cugh/Crugh – Toser sangre.**

 **WWWRRRUUUAAAHHHH – Rugido de Kurama.**

Bueno, bueno, bueno.

Hola a todos, que tal? Espero que bien.

La verdad es que esta historia la se me ha ocurrido hace una hora y la comenze a escribir al momento.

En realidad la próxima historia que iba a subir aquí era un nuevo fanfic de NarutoxIno, (El cual ya lo tengo casi hecho.) pero debido a que hace unos días me encuentro algo estresado y desanimado, por un problema que me ocurrio, decidi no terminarlo todavía.

Y esto por que? Sencillo. Este fanfic de NarutoxIno se tratara sobretodo de comedia y romance, por lo cual al estar desanimado/estresado me parece que no seria conveniente escribir las escenas de comedia o romance, debido a que siento que, al no estar de animos, no podria escribir algo de lo que me sienta convencido, y podria terminar arruinando todo el One-Shot. xD

PERO, siempre hay un pero. xD

Debido a esto (Mi estado emocional. xD.) decidi a probar a que tal lo hago con una historia mas seria o de un genero mas oscuro.

Espero que me haya quedado bien y que les haya convencido/gustado.

Si lo ha hecho, dejen un comentario para decirme que tal les parecio…

…

Y si no, dejen uno también. xD pero claro, diciéndome en que cosa no les gusto/convencio o en que cosas podria mejorar.

PD: Espero que mañana ya pueda terminar y lanzar mi nuevo fanfic de NarutoxIno.

NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE TODOS APRECIEN LO HERMOSA/TIENA/DIVERTIDA QUE ES ESTA PAREJA Y ASI PODER ANIMARLOS A ESCRIBIR MAS Y SUS PROPIOS FANFICS NARUTOXINO!.

DE AQUÍ NO PARO SEÑORES! NO PARARE HASTA QUE EL NARUTOXINO SUPERE EN POPULARIDAD AL NARUTOXSAKURA, NARUTOXHINATA O HASTA INCLUSO AL YAOI HARD ENTRE NARUTO Y SASUKE!.

MUAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJJAJAJAJJAJAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAAJAJAJAAJJ!

…

Sin mas, y ahora asi, me despido. xD

Saludos.


End file.
